An electrical device of this type can be, for example, a light fixture for an electrical enclosure that is installed in the interior of an electrical enclosure. Given the customarily limited space in electrical enclosures, the electrical connection for the light must be located in such a way that creating a connection is possible from different directions. However, this is still frequently associated with awkward cable routing that can result in connectivity problems under the limited space conditions in electrical enclosures.